The present disclosure relates to the field of cloud systems, and more specifically to the field of managing resources on cloud systems. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to enabling a cloud consumer to manage resources on a cloud system.
A cloud is a collection of resources that are remotely accessible by a customer and/or consumer. A cloud allows a customer/consumer to access resources such as hardware devices and software programs on an as-needed basis, rather than having to own such resources outright.